


Reflective Calligraphy

by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)



Series: Winter Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed "intricate rituals" Nadir, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slight degradation kink, Warning for uses of the words “slut” and “sir”, mention of skipping breakfast and other unhealthy eating habits, oh my god they were roommates, pinning to walls and counters, watching each other change and walking in on each other naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle
Summary: Abed was about to wipe the fog of the mirror off so he could comb his hair, when he noticed something peculiar. Jeff had rigged his-- well, their-- bathroom mirror to reveal the message, "you're special" in the midst of the steam.Why someone as narcissistic as Jeff Winger would need to leave himself reminders like that around the dorm was beyond him, but it did give him an idea of how he could show just how special he was.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir
Series: Winter Gift Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Reflective Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jabedalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/gifts).



Abed wasn't Jeff's first choice for a roommate, but anything was better than sleeping in his Lexus as he looked for a job. Since Abed enjoyed routines, it didn't take them long to get into a pretty good system of switching off on who cooked, cleaned, and took the first shower.

Today was one of the first days in a while where Abed had the first shower. Jeff usually had the first one because he preferred morning showers, but Abed had a presentation in his first hour today, so he needed it. A bit later, he came out of the shower and fluffed his hair with a towel, as usual. He then dried his hair the rest of the way with an actual dryer.

Abed was about to wipe the fog of the mirror off so he could comb his hair, when he noticed something peculiar. Jeff had rigged his-- well, _their_ \-- bathroom mirror to reveal the message, "you're special" in the midst of the steam.   
Why someone as narcissistic as Jeff Winger would need to leave himself reminders like that around the dorm was beyond him, but it did give him an idea of how he could show just how special he was. Sure, he didn't really get him, but nobody did. Hell, he didn't even try, not that he needed to. He just went along with whatever he needed to do to get through the day. Whether it was a routine, or some movie scene it was reminding him of, he let him cope however he needed to. He even helped sometimes, whether he realized it or not. He always admired him because he always seemed to know just what to say. Or at least, he was really good at winging it. He supposed that came with the name, and his experience in law, which probably taught him a lot about how to talk his way through things. He wished he could do that without it feeling so rehearsed. By the time he finished combing his hair, managing pretty well with a fogged mirror, he had thought of the perfect thing to personalize the message with. "you're special in a way most people don't truly realize or appreciate, but don't worry, it doesn't go completely unnoticed."

Jeff didn't see it until he went to take his shower, and at first he thought it was a message he left for himself, but then he noticed this message had slightly nicer handwriting. It wasn't nice enough to be Annie's handwriting, so it had to be Abed's. It was probably something he saw in a movie, since that was why he did almost everything, but before he could even ask, Abed had already left the dorm. It was weird, even by his standards. He had no idea Abed thought of him as special. He might've been the leading man of his tv show, but he figured that was just a bit. Now he wasn't so sure. That role could mean something, but he might've just been reading too much into it.

Abed didn't mean to make a habit out of leaving love letters to Jeff on their bathroom mirror, but he ended up leaving another one for him to see after he showered this time, instead of before like the last. It simply said, "don't forget to eat breakfast. you're too pretty to be worrying about your physique as much as you do."   
Jeff almost always skipped breakfast, or just did the old xanax and coffee. He never told people, but Abed noticed the sheer amount of diets he went through just to keep himself in good shape, not that he needed to with how often he worked out. He wanted to tell him it was overkill, that as long as he was healthy it didn't matter if he looked like a Calvin Klein model or not. He also didn't have the gall to tell him he was already halfway there, so he hinted at it.

Jeff tended to shower and get ready before eating, pretending he didn't have enough time to make himself a meal. When he got out of the shower and saw the message, he started to reconsider more than just breakfast. He'd never been called pretty. Usually, he was called hot, or handsome. Not pretty. Though, reading the phrase, "you're too pretty" in Abed's voice was enticing him.   
He tabled that thought for later so he could make himself a bowl of cereal. Abed smiled at the sight as he headed out the dorm. They still didn't acknowledge what was hanging in the air, but they would eventually.

When Abed showered the next night, he left yet another message for when Jeff stepped in after him. "I hope you stay in tonight. I like having you around more than you know."   
Jeff went out drinking most nights, sometimes even bringing girls home. It only bugged him if he messed up the room, or kept him up, but he never scolded him for it. He simply reminded him that this was not just his bachelor pad, this was where they _both_ lived. They needed to keep everything in order for each other, and their guests. Not only that, but he got lonely during the night sometimes, especially now that Troy was gone. He liked having someone to sleep next to. He also quite liked having someone he could hang out with. And by “hang out” he meant sit 3 feet away on the couch in comfortable silence while mindlessly scrolling through social media as the tv provides the ambient noise of old sitcoms. Even if he didn't completely understand, he hardly told him to calm down or shut up. Despite their occasional squabbles, they had a gentle, almost domestic dynamic that he really enjoyed.

When Jeff finished showering, he almost told Abed he was going out when he saw the message. He supposed it made sense as much as any way of opening up.   
He liked the one night stands, but he also wished he could commit to a person the way Abed committed to a bit. He wasn't entirely sure if this was a bit, or if someone would even want to commit to him, but ended up going to bed early anyway, holding Abed closely in his sleep.

Abed couldn't help but grin when he woke up in his arms. "You sleep well, Winger?"

The huskiness of his voice first thing in the morning made Jeff's heart flip, but he tried to be casual. "Not any better than usual. You?"

"Same." Abed got out of bed and began to get undressed, since it was his turn to take the first shower. Jeff tried not to watch him, but he couldn't help it. There was something about the flexing of his back muscles when he tossed off his shirt. How was he so fit? He didn't work out, and he ate almost strictly pasta. Not to mention how soft his black curls looked, despite them both using body wash as shampoo. The bedframe cut off the view very slightly, but he caught a small glimpse of the curve of his ass and thighs that made him want to grab them.

Abed felt him staring and turned to him with a suspicious look. "Want somethin'?"

"...What?"

"You look hungrier than usual." Abed observed.

"Right. That. You wanna split a box of pasta?" Jeff asked, trying not to call attention to what he was really hungry for.

That question barely even needed to be asked with Abed. "Always."

Abed headed into the bathroom to wash up as Jeff headed to the kitchen to make them noodles. As if that was all he wanted. Abed knew there was more, and he could bring it up now that he had his way of making sure nothing went unsaid. After showering, he wrote on the mirror, "I've noticed the way you look at me. I like a guy who knows what he wants."

They ate together in front of the tv, as usual, but they were quieter than usual, as if they were tired, or perhaps, for once, neither of them knew what to say.

When Jeff went to shower that night, he read the note and shuddered. Yet another thing that felt good to imagine Abed saying. He ended up taking a shorter shower than usual, hoping to see Abed for a little before he went to bed, since he always turned in early.

Abed was about to go in and write something else on the mirror after the shower that would make things even more clear, but then he walked in on Jeff in only a towel. They lived together, so of course they'd seen each other scantily clad, but never doused with water and the shine of sunlight creeping in from the window. Never with hair unkempt and stuck to the forehead. Never in a way that made him think twice about it, or appreciate the view, until now. When Jeff turned around, Abed leaned against the doorframe, like in the movies.

Jeff chuckled and read off the message he had already left before far too suavely. "I've noticed the way you look at me. I like a guy who knows what he wants."

A smirk spread across Abed's face. "So you knew that was me?"

"I knew it was all you, the whole time. So, what homage is this?"

"No homage. Trust me, when I'm doing an homage, you'll know." Abed assured him.

"I didn't when you took me to dinner." Jeff countered.

"To be fair, that was half for an homage, and half just because I wanted to." Abed actually entered the room now, stepping towards him so that their faces were inches away from each other. "You see, I've wanted you for a long time." 

Oh.

_Oh._

Jeff tried to keep up his chill facade, smirking along with him. "Have you now?"

Abed hummed in confirmation, caressing his damp five o'clock shadow with his hand, causing his mind to wander to what other things he could do with those delicate hands and long, lithe fingers. He was pulled out of his trance by the question, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Not at all."

Abed closed the gap, starting off soft as he was still a little nervous that Jeff would change his mind. His worries went away when he parted his lips and whined into his mouth, as if begging for more. He drank in the taste of scotch on his lips as he walked them backwards into a wall, grabbing his hands and planting them against it.  
He pulled away so he could look into his eyes and ask, "How far do you want this to go?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well, your towel is hanging on for dear life, and I have your hands pinned to a wall, so what do you think?" he shot back.

"You can take the towel off, you know."

As he removed it, his hands ghosted his thigh and Jeff felt a chill down his spine. "Anything else you want me to do to you?" He asked almost teasingly.

"Touch me more."

"Where?" he pressed.

"Don't drag this out too much, you'll Britta it." Jeff warned.

"If you want to be screaming my name tonight, you better keep all others out of your filthy mouth." he ordered.

Jeff leaned his head against the tiled wall with a groan. "Fuck... Abed, please."

"That's more like it. You sound pretty."   
He was biting and sucking on his jawline, then his neck, and finally his nipple.

"Just fuck me already." Jeff grumbled, biting back a moan.

"I'm sorry, who's in charge here?" Abed tutted.

"You're driving me crazy."

"That's the goal, Winger." Abed said with a wink.

"Okay, seriously, who are you being right now?"

"I'm being myself. I hope you wouldn't want anyone else." Abed said, smiling a little wider as he finally let go of his hands, drawing shapes in his broad shoulders absentmindedly.

"Of course not, sir." Jeff wanted that to be a condescending remark, but it came out like a desperate plea for Abed to have his way with him.

Abed was drove crazy by the word “sir”. He muttered something in Polish, making Jeff suspect he also took note of when they were watching a movie earlier and he nodded in agreement as a character talked about when people with accents seduce you, it doesn't really matter if what they're saying is understood because it's still hot.

It gave Jeff just enough adrenaline to put one hand on hiss ass and the other on his face before kissing him hard and flipping their position so that he was now holding him against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and hummed into the kiss.

Abed growled, digging his nails into his hips as he pushed him into the counter. "Behave. You're mine."

"You know, most lies are told 6 inches away from a bathroom mirror." Jeff retorted.

Abed turned him to face the mirror so he could take in their compromised position. "We're much closer than that now, yeah?" he ran his hands down his chest, stopping right by his v line. "How are you feeling?"

"So fucking good. Don't stop."

"Don't worry. I won't." Abed reached down to palm him softly, huffing when he saw him turn away from his reflection. He used his other hand to lift his chin. "Look at you. So beautiful when you're so vulnerable, completely at my mercy."   
Abed wanted him to look at his reflection and for once, like what he saw. He wanted Jeff to see the reflection of Abed's best self that he felt he'd always brought out in him. He wanted him to know that it was okay to let someone see him fall apart like this, maybe even hot.

Jeff tried, no matter how hard it was, to believe what he was saying. He had never been called beautiful either. Usually he called girls that, and that was only if he really liked them, so he felt special. He blushed at the state he was in. He usually wasn't so pliant for people. He wanted to take control, but he was too consumed with need to think of a move. All he could do was stare into the mirror, dazed as he watched Abed lazily jerk him off.

He snapped back into consciousness when he felt one of Abed's soft palms move to his mouth, his fingers grazing his lips. "Can you suck them for me?"   
Jeff normally wouldn't take orders, especially ones like that, but at this point, Abed could use that syrupy voice to tell him to jump and he'd ask how high. He felt honored to have it whispering in his ear. If mirrors could write, he hoped walls could talk so people would hear about this without him having to say anything.   
He nodded and mouthed Abed's fingers languidly.   
"So good for me." Abed praised. Jeff moaned around his fingers, to which Abed smirked. "You like that, huh? Being told how good you are?" He nodded. "Good."

Abed let him suck on his fingers until they were properly lubricated, then pulled them out and ran them down his back, giving a satisfied smile when he saw him relax into it. "Okay, you ready for me to open you up for my cock?"

"Yes please."

Abed smiled a little wider. "I like it when you beg for me." He kept his other hand on Jeff's dick, going agonizingly slow. He slipped a finger inside him, giving him a minute to adjust before circling it around.

Jeff threw his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh god..."

Abed stopped pumping him so he could put a hand around his neck and jerk him forward. "Come on, I know you'd rather look at yourself than anyone else you sleep with, so open your eyes." he demanded, gripping his throat a little harder as he added another finger, using them to open him up more.

Jeff looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how wrecked he already looked. "How are you so good at this?"

"Did you think you were the only slut around here?"

Jeff shivered at Abed calling him a "slut". Even if he knew he didn't mean it, he kinda liked having Abed manhandle him and call him names.

"I've been around. I'm sure you've noticed when I bring home girls like you do, and guys."   
Abed explained as he pulled his fingers out of him, and let go of his throat, both of them noting the strangled noise that came out of him.   
Jeff noticed, but he never considered that Abed had been ordering them around until now, where he was doing the same thing to him. He also felt a lot more vulnerable since he was completely naked while Abed had only unzipped to reveal his dick.

"Ready for me?" Abed asked.

"God yes."

And with that, Abed put on a condom, then snapped his hips as he entered Jeff, who held onto the counter to stabilize himself. His knuckles were white and his legs were spread. He didn't need much time to adjust before Abed started pushing in and out. One hand was holding him down, while the other began jerking him off again. He had been right about the magic of those hands. He didn't last long.

"Watch yourself fall apart for me." Abed told him.   
He opened his eyes, barely even processing that he shut them. He looked into his reflection as Abed made him stain the mirror, the view only adding to his bliss. It pushed them both over the edge.  
"Such a beautiful sight." Abed purred as he pulled out and disposed of the now soaked condom. He wrapped his arms around him tightly. "You did so well. I'll ask again, how do you feel?"

"Never been better. Though, we should probably clean the mirror." Jeff said with a nervous laugh.   
"You know I will."

Jeff headed to bed with the promise that Abed would join him after he fixed the mess they made.

After cleaning the whole bathroom, he cleaned the mirror, then added one last message for when it fogged up in Jeff's morning shower. "I hope I'm more than just another pair of panties in your drawer." He was glad he was able to make him feel good, and he really hoped it wouldn't just be a one time thing. If Jeff were to brag about him, he wanted it to be because they were _something._ What, he wasn't sure yet, but he knew he didn't want this to be the end.

Seeing the message made the entire night come back to Jeff. He realized, even if it wasn't a formal ask, Abed was suggesting some type of commitment between the two of them, _what_ type he didn't know yet, but he'd take whatever he could get. He supposed he should let Abed know all that, and what better way to do that than participating in one of his intricate rituals?   
He wrote on the mirror, "You're so much more than just another pair of panties in _our_ drawer."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so let me know what you think.


End file.
